


【全职喻王】十年终见

by xiaoshuang



Category: quanzhigaoshou
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoshuang/pseuds/xiaoshuang
Summary: 补档——





	【全职喻王】十年终见

**Author's Note:**

> 补档——

是夜。  
深邃的蓝，衬着星辰闪耀。脚下的大海依旧平静，却是无端的搅碎了那天边银河。  
王杰希站在船头，眺望星空。这位微草帝国的皇家航海家，曾经三次征服了“魔鬼海峡”——一片随时随地挂起狂风、下起暴雨的死亡地带。不知有多少自诩英明的航海家在这片海域里折戟沉沙、尸骨无存。寥寥无几得以逃出生天的船长船员也大都变得又痴又傻，疯癫地叨叨着海妖作怪。  
今天，是他第四次来到这里。  
夜已深，船上只有微弱的烛光摇曳，几个值夜班的小伙子也不怎么吭声，埋头盯着仪器。  
王杰希依旧站立着，飒飒海风吹起他的刘海和风衣的后摆，象征船长威严的帽子被摘了下来，握在手中。天枢星在他的目光下，引领着『灭绝星辰』向前。  
海上的雾气悄然升腾，浓重的水汽沾湿了风帆，连前进的步伐似乎都开始沉重。  
似乎是在灵魂尽头，若有若无的歌声响起，仿若飘渺无依，仿若暗香浮动。那音色清冷，似低语诉说，似绝情埋怨。只是单单旋律的吟唱，便能摄人心魄，坠入永夜。  
王杰希猛然一咬舌尖，疼痛破除了歌声里的魔咒。蹙着眉，他沉声喝道：“喻文州！”  
奇怪的是，这声低喝与之前的歌声一样，并不被人类双耳所接收，而是直接从灵魂中响起。  
——那是属于传说中人鱼的沟通方式。  
几乎是立刻的，仿佛这个生物本来就存在在哪里一样，在王杰希面前的船舷上，一个男人静静的坐在那里。  
可他又不像是一个人类，乌黑的长发及腰，微微鬈曲。耳廓处是细细密密的鳞片，还有珊瑚一样的尖锐物从上方突出，由一层半透明的鳞片连接，没入发中不见。手指修长锐利骨节突出，指间有蹼，同样也是由柔软的鳞片组成，淡蓝色的鳞片几乎覆盖到手腕上缠绕着的藤蔓才渐渐消失。赤裸的上身拥有着完美无比的肌肉曲线，没有血脉贲张的突起，有的只是经过千锤百炼后最适合在海洋中追逐猎物，然后撕裂腹腔的力量。那个男人转过头，原本就温和的面孔在点点星光的映射下更添神秘，他开口，低沉的男音叩击灵魂：  
“好久不见，杰希。”  
“好久不见。”王杰希随手将帽子搁在一边，走过去，站在离喻文州有一个人远的位置，上臂搁在船舷上。探出的上身便看见那个俊美男人的真实面貌——他的下身是一条鱼尾，泛着深深浅浅的蓝。配上他温润的面貌，足以让每一个见到他的人为其痴狂。  
然而看起来无害的人鱼，却是这片“魔鬼海峡”中唯一的，也是最可怕的杀手。强健有力的鱼尾可以轻易的追上剑鱼，灵活尖锐的手指能够轻松的压制猎物，剩它还没有咽气的时候剜下最鲜嫩的肉片填饱肚子。有船队路过的时候，他们会挑一个没有月亮的夜晚，吟唱惑人的歌曲，然后在船员们酣然的美梦里，吞噬他们的精神力——完全被人鱼虏获的人类，尽管他们的心脏还在跳动，但已经永远无法醒来了。  
“所以，这次你又想要拿走什么？”强大的自制力能让王杰希在被人鱼蛊惑的第一时间清醒过来。他皱眉，却不知道是为了轻易被人鱼蛊惑，还是为了喻文州接下来的要求。  
“我想要的，一直是杰希你呀。”喻文州眉眼弯弯，凑到王杰希耳边，亲昵的蹭了蹭他的面颊。  
人鱼的皮肤其实并不光滑，在脸颊的两侧还生着一层软软的、小小的鱼鳞。被喻文州这么来上一下，王杰希整个右脸都泛起了微红，给这位威严的微草船长平添了几分媚色。  
“第一次见面你要了我的拥抱，第二次你要了我的吻，所以这一次，你要我做什么才能放我们过去？”王杰希没有回避喻文州的亲密举动，他只是转过头，认真地盯着他。  
人鱼不爽的皱了皱眉，似乎不满足于对方公事公办的态度。于是他把整个人都凑了过去，赤裸的肌肤隔着一层薄薄的衣物贴上王杰希的手臂，微微带着倒刺的舌头触上泛着热度的耳垂。成功的换来被他半搂在怀里男人的颤抖，和一个狠狠肘击。  
“喻文州！”王杰希恶狠狠吼道，身体用力一挣，想要回头把轻薄自己的人揍个鼻青脸肿。然而这样的挣扎在人鱼看来简直连普通的玩闹都算不上。轻轻松松地把怀里的人制住，顺便调整一下姿势，将王杰希整个人都圈在怀里，像大猫撒娇一样把头搁在他的肩膀上，嗅着怀里人儿颈窝里青草香，心满意足地开口。  
“所以这次，我想要的是杰希你哦~”  
喻文州避过王杰希猛然撞过来的鼻梁，停在离他脸一寸左右的位置，面对着近在咫尺的唇，他没忍住上前偷了个香，然后一眯眼，继续加了一把火：“只要你跟我走，我就放过这整船的人。”  
“你！”常年清心寡欲和作为微草船长积威让王杰希鲜少遇到过爱慕自己的人，更何况是这样的事情。羞愤给他白净的脸染上艳红，喻文州像是被蛊惑了一样，含住送到面前的唇，结结实实的送了一个抿吻。  
“杰希船长，”他说，“你可没有选择。”一直缠在他手腕上的藤蔓竟像海蛇一样蜿蜒而下，没入夹板。  
“喻文州你不要——”得寸进尺。  
剩余的话语被吞进了喻文州灼热的吻之中。强势的人鱼不知道什么时候幻化出了双腿，单腿嵌入王杰希的双腿间，将他整个人都压在船舷上。单手扣住人的后脑，吻的更加深入，带着倒刺的舌搜刮过整个口腔，刺激着人分泌更多唾液。  
突然而来的深吻让王杰希不知所措，下意识地瞪大双眼，却是摔进了那双上挑的深蓝桃花眼，深邃的蓝盛满了整个大海，满满都是温柔的欲望。被诱惑了一样，王杰希缠绕上喻文州的舌，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着脸颊蜿蜒而下，在纯白色的衬衫上晕开大片水渍。  
“唔！”腰眼处湿湿滑滑的触感唤回了王杰希的理智，无力的抵在喻文州肩头的手开始推拒。顺从的，人鱼离开了他的唇，任由他靠在怀里大口的喘息。  
“人鱼一族，都有自己的伴生藤蔓。”喻文州轻轻吻着人的颈后，尖锐的手指划开王杰希的衬衫，让藤蔓可以更顺利的侵犯到他的全身“它们可以改变人鱼伴侣的体质。好好享受吧，杰希。”他后退一步，看着已经被藤蔓束缚双手和腰部站立起来的船长。  
王杰希想要开口怒斥面前这个为所欲为的人鱼，却被同时撕裂裤子和探入口中的藤蔓逼的一惊。“喻文州！你放开！”幸亏人鱼的语言不需要通过声带，王杰希依旧可以把这个放肆的家伙痛骂一通。  
“放心吧，杰希，你很快就会没有心思说话的。”喻文州走近了些，在王杰希的锁骨处啄吻着。拿起一根细小的藤蔓，缠绕在那颗在海风中突起变硬的乳♂头上。  
细小的藤蔓仿佛有意识一样，立刻缠紧了那个小东西，微微按压。像被被细小的电流电到，王杰希整个人都激灵起来。同时，探入王杰希口中的藤蔓慢慢变大，撑满了整个口腔。王杰希气急败坏用力一咬 ，那个藤蔓竟从顶端喷出一股股粘液，仿佛口交时射在里面一样。措不及防下，王杰希吞下了不少液体，想要咳嗽但是庞然大物依旧在他的口腔中肆虐，生理性的眼泪和剩下的液体混着来不及吞咽下的唾液流下，蓄满了整个颈窝。  
然而喻文州只是轻笑着，修长的手指沾了沾颈窝里的液体，涂抹在未被藤蔓照顾到的乳头上，而后没去管那颗已经涨大挺立的罂粟，直接向下扯掉王杰希还堪堪遮住大腿的布料，丢弃到地上。  
“热....怎么这么热...”人鱼的语言忠实的反应宿主的一切想法。王杰希感觉被强迫着吞下去的液体顺着食道燃烧，然后透过胸前扩展到全身上下。低着头的性器颤颤巍巍的树立起来，立刻有藤蔓依附上去，细细密密仿若按摩一般缠满了整个柱体，不断蠕动着。  
一向清心寡欲连晨勃都是靠冷水解决的王杰希何时受到过这种刺激，当即软了腰，红了眼，跟熟了的桃子一样浑身泛起绯红，全靠着藤蔓的支持才勉强站立着。  
“不要...嗯哈...要！要...啊！”烈性春药像火焰一样烧遍他全身，浑身上下都敏感到不行，连海风温柔的吹拂都变成了挑逗。被藤蔓折腾没一会儿的王杰希就呻吟着想要出来。却被钻进顶端小孔的藤蔓硬生生堵住了尿道。他难受的摇着头，弯曲到极致的颈子像是一只濒死挣扎的天鹅。几乎无法保持一丝理智的，他即将陷入欲望的深渊，他勉强睁开眼睛，却看见喻文州半蹲着，妖异俊美的脸庞正对着他的欲望，手指慢慢的抚上底部裸露在外的两个小球，极具技巧性的按压着。  
一时间说不清楚是面前的画面给他的冲击，还是从尾椎骨处爆炸的快感冲击更大。释放的冲动甚至硬生生的推开了深入尿道的藤蔓，在王杰希的胸膛、小腹，甚至是喻文州的脸颊上绽开白浊。几近飘然的快感似乎夺去王杰希的一切理智，只是呆呆的看着面前的人鱼直起身子，用手指刮下粘在脸上的白浊，抵到自己的嘴角——下意识的，王杰希伸出舌，将自己身体里的东西送入嘴巴。随即而来的是喻文州的吻，缱绻却又热烈的，将他最后一丝理智剥夺。媚药的效力让不应期缩短到几乎不存在，只不过是几个呼吸交错，王杰希又被钻进尿道的藤蔓弄到勃起。  
面对着这个已经熟透了的王杰希，喻文州眼中的色彩愈发幽暗，他打了个响指，已经在甲板上生根发芽，粗壮无比的藤蔓缠绕上船长的脚踝和双股，把他整个人都摆成了M字形。形状优美的性器上被藤蔓缠绕着，直愣愣的抵在小腹上。毛发稀少的下体中，饥渴的后穴羞涩开合，像是一个期待着被侵犯却又害怕着的少女。自动自发的，有一股细细小小的藤蔓拨开后穴粉嫩的开口，温柔却又是坚定的开拓王杰希的身体。  
“嗯啊！”敏感的后穴被侵入，陌生却又刺激的感觉让王杰希呻吟出声，然而这声音太过羞耻，连他的主人都不敢面对般咬紧下唇。但这却并不能阻碍人鱼通过灵魂来感受到他此刻的心情。喻文州舔上面前人的唇瓣，强硬的撬开他的齿贝，与他的舌相绕，阻止他被自己咬伤。  
藤蔓似乎可以感受到它主人的意愿，开拓后穴的动作顺间变得急迫而贪婪。原本拧成一股的藤蔓四散开来，各自为营的在王杰希的后穴里开拓着，每条藤蔓上分泌出的细小汁液，很好承担了润滑和催情的功效，逗得那后穴的软肉不停的绞紧，大股肠液混着树汁被挤出，整个屁股都被浸透，下身一片泥泞。  
王杰希只感觉后面那个难以启齿的地方，已经占据了他整个感官。最初心理上的反感过后，剩余的是被填满的渴望。被藤蔓触过的地方，快感过后却是空虚。“唔嗯...哈...不要！”突然的，像是浑身过了电一般，王杰希如一条砧板上的鱼一样跃起，又在藤蔓的束缚下狠狠的撞上在后穴捣乱的细藤，眼前是一片五光十色。竟是在前端被堵住的情况下生生用后穴达到了顶端。  
“舒服吗？”喻文州轻啄已经眼神放空的人的脸颊，伸手解开缠绕在阴茎上的藤蔓，“正戏还没到呢。”  
从高潮中回过神来的王杰希全身上下还在微微痉挛。已经被掰开的双腿在藤蔓的拉扯下，几乎要和身体成为一个平面。在这样的姿势下，细小的藤蔓在后穴中的存在感异乎寻常的强烈，它们分成六股，撑开了整个后穴，几乎要嵌入软肉当中。不明的液体不停的向下掉，就像失禁一样的感觉让王杰希耻到几乎要原地爆炸。可是尾椎骨处传来愈加愈强烈的麻痒，昭示着这副熟烂的身躯是如何渴望着被更粗更大的东西狠狠操干。  
修长的手指在穴口处按压，这样的刺激激起了王杰更加强烈的渴望。看着面前人儿不自觉的摆腰，想把自己吞入后穴，喻文州笑了两声，要住男人的耳垂，含糊不清的问：“杰希，告诉我，你想要什么？”  
耳垂处像过电一般直达脊椎，王杰希盛满星辰的眼睛已经失了焦距，却还是凭着最后一丝清明呢喃：“不要...哈...给我滚。”  
人鱼眯起眼，猎物的反抗显然已经触怒捕猎者，手指伸入后穴转了一圈，狠狠在敏感点处按下，却又在穴肉收紧之前撤出，将留在穴内的藤蔓扯回，这样的快感让王杰希呻吟出声，却又被更大的空虚盘踞身体。人鱼引着一根中央有着明显大块突起藤蔓，在还未闭合的穴口浅浅戳刺，在男人情不自禁扭腰想要被进入的时候离开，于满是肠液的股间不停打转，偏偏是不让这个男人解脱。  
“杰希，你想要什么？嗯？”人鱼操低沉的嗓音，又重复了一遍。  
‘啪’，仿佛是什么脱离控制。最后的理智终于被欲望压倒。  
“要...哈...要干进来。要！啊！”几乎是哭喊着，王杰希在朦胧中看见了面前的男人扬起一个微笑，随后眼前只剩下莫名变幻的光影。  
粗壮的藤条猛然插入后穴，连停顿都没有的，暴力开拓着后穴的初次。明明是疼痛的，肥美嫩滑的穴肉却跟犯贱似的一层层涌上来，包裹吞吃这难遇的粗大。  
“嗯哈...呃啊！”敏感点被狠狠的撞击，已经高潮过两次的王杰希身子已经软成一滩水，这样的刺激几乎让他承受不住，脚趾都爽的向内蜷曲，被捆着举过头顶的手指紧握着，修剪得当的指甲在手心划过两道红痕。一只白净的手扣住了那个即将自残的东西，与他十指相扣。  
“不要...哈...慢...唔嗯...一点。”身下的藤蔓不停的挺动，几乎要捅到肠道的深度，快感累积的过多几乎成了痛觉，王杰希混乱的摇头，口中喃喃着求饶，而纤长的腰却不知弥足的摆动着，迎着节奏把后穴向藤蔓上送，被插的汁水四溅。  
藤蔓的抽插在穴口打出白沫，飞溅到瘦削的蝴蝶骨，每一下都狠狠的戳中后穴的敏感点，又狠狠地劈开收紧的穴肉，直达深处。两头细中间粗的形状更可以让前端自由地转动，带来更加细致的快感。每一次进出都只留一个头在穴内，已经被操熟的媚肉无师自通挽留着粗壮，随藤蔓抽插被翻出体外，又快速的躲了回去，穴口的褶皱几乎要被撑平留下一层薄薄的皮肤咬住藤蔓，被摩擦到红肿。胸前的红缨被喻文州的舌头反复舔舐，吮吸，此刻已经肿大了一辈，带着唾液的润色的粉嫩，一副被欺负惨了的样子。  
王杰希似乎已经感受不到自己的存在，唯一的感官只剩下身后被反复操弄的穴口，捆绑在他腰上的藤蔓已经松开，任人鱼肉的身体几乎把所有的重量都挤压在那根粗大的藤蔓上。  
“呜哇...哈...不要再..要坏了啊——”敏感的身体很快迎来了第三次高潮，已经嘶哑到无法发声的声带抽搐着，在没人抚慰的情况下，一次深插过后，抵在小腹上的欲望跳动着，无力地吐出稀薄的精液，淫靡的臀还在向藤蔓上撞击，连臀肉都成了糜烂的桃红，又将前端逼出了一小股一小股前列腺液。  
绞紧的后穴让藤蔓在穴道深处停下，王杰希小口喘息着，享受难得的喘息之机。还没等王杰希从快感中平复过来，藤蔓整个开始涨大，中间的肿块向前端移动，最终破开茎干的束缚，一个透明的胚胎就停留在王杰希的肠道口处。  
“唔嗯！”突如其来的膨胀让王杰希整个人都像被劈开一样，虚软的身体却连声音都发不出来，他只能尽力的弓起身子，去抵御疼痛。  
胚胎一被推出，整个藤蔓就以肉眼可见的速度干瘪下去，从破口处四射出半透明的汁液，直到将王杰希的小腹撑得微微隆起，像一个怀胎三月的孕妇，退化了的藤蔓最终化为一个碧绿的塞子，堵在红肿外翻的穴口，尽数将粘液封住。  
喻文州一把捞起无力跌坐在地上的王杰希，他将头抵在喻文州的胸口，因为剧痛不停的颤抖着。喻文州伸手揉了揉王杰希的小腹，不出意外的得到了一记闷哼和一个可以算得上娇嗔的瞪视。挥手一记横劈将王杰希送入黑暗，喻文州将软瘫下来的人打横抱起，俯下身吻了吻他隆起的小腹  
这个地方，在结合了他的精子之后，将会孕育出他们的孩子。喻文州想到，扬起一个甜蜜的微笑，而留在王杰希体内的液体，在催情的同时也可以改变他的体质，变得可以适应深海生活，变得......适宜受孕。  
感受到怀里人儿愈加急促的呼吸，喻文州纵身一跃，跳入海中。幻化成双腿的鱼尾重新显现，在海面激起一朵小小的水花，顷刻间消失不见。  
　　  
在海中飞速下沉的喻文州将王杰希护在怀里，挡去海水恐怖的冲力。  
他紧了紧抱住王杰希的手，满意的在他发间蹭蹭。  
自见到他的第一眼起，已经十年了。当年在夹板上拖地的孩子已经长成威风凛凛的船长，而只会潜在海水中偷看心仪恋人的幼小人鱼，也变成了一族之长。  
走过十年，何其有幸，他握住了他的手。  
至于接下来的日子。  
他会努力在催情剂有效的三天内，让这个男人真正的怀上自己的孩子。  
然后一起走下去。  
地老天荒。


End file.
